


Та женщина

by avvis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Быть может, однажды он дал свой телефон смертельно скучной женщине, о которой тоже тут же забыл?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Та женщина

**Author's Note:**

> Написан для WTF Doctor & Master 2016.

В 20:11 Клара выходит на улицу. Она останавливается на пороге и достаёт зелёное яблоко из бумажного пакета. Очень большое. Через стеклянную дверь магазина виден стоящий за кассой худой мужчина. Как и шесть минут назад, там больше никого нет.

Доктор выше поднимает книгу, полностью пряча за ней лицо, когда Клара бросает мимолетный взгляд в его сторону. Через мгновение он слышит сочный хруст и её удаляющиеся шаги.

Видимо, на сегодня всё.

Вчера была только голубая блузка с мелкими прозрачными пуговицами и слишком маленькими карманами, в которых ничего не уместится, даже носовой платок. А технологии трансцендентных измерений земным швеям будут недоступны ещё… никогда. Доктор прятался за вешалкой с шарфами, когда Клара спрашивала девушку-консультанта о составе ткани. Потом они зачем-то перешли на погоду. В любом случае, Доктор не упустил из их разговора ни слова.

На протяжении трёх следующих дней ничего не было, кроме продуктов, газет, пары шариковых ручек, корзины для белья и корма для канареек, который она купила вместе с детьми и, наверное, для их птиц. В квартире Клары — Доктор проверил, — не было никаких клеток с птицами.

За неделю она ни разу не заходит в магазин, хоть как-то связанный с интернетом, компьютерами, телефонами, радио или просто микросхемами, и можно подумать, что неслучайно она не смогла вспомнить ни точный день, ни место, ни как выглядела, ни во что была одета та женщина. Доктор быстрее находит даже смертельно опасных врагов. Быть может, однажды он дал свой телефон смертельно скучной женщине, о которой тоже тут же забыл?

А смертельную скуку стоит избегать.

Сегодня Клара ищет что-то на полках с книгами по теории литературы. Доктор останавливается немного дальше, беря первую попавшуюся книгу и открывая наугад. Он залпом читает о дыхательной системе моллюсков.

— …предпочитаю бумажные книги, — слышит он, как говорит Клара, и отрывается от иллюстраций. — С ними меньше проблем…

Собеседница Клары, которую скрывает от взгляда колонна, говорит слишком тихо, и Доктору не удаётся её расслышать. Знает лишь, что это определённо женский голос.

— И то верно…

Доктор закрывает и, поколебавшись на мгновение, откладывает книгу.

— Если бы было так просто…

Он отходит в сторону, чтобы увидеть эту женщину. Клара достаёт из сумки и протягивает ей шариковую ручку.

— Если вы уверены…

Женщина оказывается совершенно незнакомой. Она не по эпохе одета, словно, как Доктор, выпала из времени. Странно, что Клара не обратила внимания и не запомнила эту деталь.

Она возвращает вместе с шариковой ручкой сложенный листок, замирает, касаясь пальцев Клары и смотря ей в глаза.

— О, спасибо! — вздрагивает Клара и улыбается, больше на женщину не глядя.

После ухода Клары женщина недолго задерживается в магазине, поэтому Доктор предполагает, что единственной её целью здесь было передать Кларе его номер телефона.

И она, определённо, Доктору незнакома.

Мало существ во Вселенной знают этот номер. Ещё меньше из них каким-то образом могут изменить внешность. Из последних никого не осталось живых.

Кто-то дал ей номер. Она всего лишь посланник. И в этом случае у Доктора вариантов гораздо больше.

Но надо ли гадать?

Доктор подсаживается к ней за столик, когда ей приносят кофе. Сам он заказывает чай.

Она неспешно пьёт, внимательно глядя поверх чашки на Доктора. Нет, не посланник. Как она ставит чашку, как поводит плечами и недовольно кривится, — в это есть что-то смутно знакомое, что вызывает нехорошее предчувствие, но заставляет испытывать возбуждение перед долгожданной встречей.

— Я не говорила вам, что здесь свободно.

Она на самом деле выглядит недовольной, но продолжает лишь тогда, когда уходит официант, принёсший Доктору чай:

— С чего вы взяли, что я рада вашей компании?

— Я не столь неприятная личность, — произносит Доктор, наклоняясь к чаю и вдыхая его ароматный пар, — раз уж вы раздаёте девушкам мой номер телефона.

Он шумно отхлёбывает чай.

Она, прищурившись, разглядывает Доктора.

— Так это вы, — протяжно говорит она.

— Да, это я, — отвечает он. — Осталось узнать, кто я для вас, и откуда у вас мой номер.

— На самом деле, скучная история. — Она делает паузу, чтобы без спешки отпить кофе, и Доктор ждёт. — Меня попросили передать его девушке в магазине.

— Кто попросил?

— Я не знаю имя, но он сказал, что вы должны его знать. И что вы даже скажите его мне.

— Как он выглядел?

— Самый обычный. Среднего роста, тёмные волосы. Я видела его лишь раз, и признаюсь, это единственное, что я запомнила. — Она чуть заметно улыбается, опуская взгляд в кружку и медленно поворачивая её на блюдце по часовой стрелке.

— Интересно, — говорит Доктор.

В этой истории слишком часто герои забывают внешность друг друга. Клара не только могла бы запомнить костюм незнакомки, но и её ярко-красные губы и голубые глаза, если на неё не оказали гипнотическое воздействие, или что-то в этом роде.

— Почему вы согласились ему помочь? — спрашивает Доктор.

— Конечно, из-за денег! — с возмущением отвечает она. — Мы даже убиваем чаще всего ради денег, что стоит передать какую-то записку.

— Понятно. — Или Доктору показалось, или только что в её глазах промелькнуло веселье. — Сколько?

— Пятьсот фунтов.

— Почему вы это так легко и… бесплатно рассказываете мне?

— Тот человек, — она переходит на шёпот, — сказал, что вы страшное существо. И когда вы меня найдёте, избежать вашего гнева мне поможет только правда.

— Что он ещё вам сказал?

— Что вы уничтожили свой народ. Его народ, в том числе.

Она смотрит на него, как будто ожидая реакции, но она ничего не увидит. В этой регенерации Доктор отлично научился скрывать свою никогда не заживающую рану.

— Почему же вы не обратились в полицию? — спрашивает он.

— Он же сумасшедший! Совершенный псих! Я должна была поверить, что вы совершили геноцид?

Она улыбается так, словно знает правду.

— Он что-нибудь ещё сказал?

— Что вы даже не догадываетесь: всё ещё можно изменить, даже то, что вы считаете неисправимым. Вернуть из праха и пепла. Даже если ваша уверенность в обратном огромна. Размером с целую планету. И когда вы исправите это, он с вами встретится. А не сейчас.

— Слишком неопределённо, намёки, сплошные намёки, — говорит Доктор, сжимая ладонями чашку с остывшим чаем. — Почему он считает, что я хочу с ним встретиться?

— Вы захотите встретиться со старым другом.

— У меня нет друзей, которые любят такие игры.

— Был ли хоть один раньше?

— Нет, — отвечает Доктор. Никто и ничто не вернётся из праха и пепла, даже Мастер. Не в этот раз.

— Ладно. — Она натянуто улыбается.

— Это всё, что вам известно и что вас просили мне передать? — спрашивает Доктор. В воздухе витает недосказанность. Словно остаётся что-то важное, самое главное, что они друг другу не сказали.

— Больше ничего, — отвечает она и, будто бы вспомнив о чём-то, оживляется, хлопая по карманам, и наконец-то достаёт белый маленький конверт. — Ваш друг оставил это для вас.

Она кладёт его на середину стола.

Доктор не решается его взять.

— Ну что вы. Можете смело достать свою отвёртку и проверить, нет ли внутри чего-либо опасного. Ваш друг сказал мне про отвёртку, — объясняет она. — Покажите её.

Доктор, не слушая, берёт конверт. Сначала он хочет спрятать его в карман, но, передумав, вскрывает.

Внутри ничего нет. Он внимательно разглядывает оборотную сторону. Скорее всего, слова следует проявить. Конверт выпадает из его рук. Если только…

— Не беспокойся, — говорит она. — Ты вдохнул пыльцу кенуаринской розы.

Он хочет ответить, но язык не слушается.

— Ты меня вынудил, Доктор. Твоё любопытство всё равно бы привело к нашей встрече. Ты забудешь её, когда очнёшься. И сейчас, когда твоё любопытство отчасти удовлетворено, ты не будешь больше меня искать.

Она.. Он не уверен… Он не знает, как это возможно.

— Мы встретимся потом, когда придёт время… Что ты хочешь сказать?

Мастер.

— Постарайся, мой дорогой Доктор. Нет? Нет? Я так надеялась, что ты его скажешь. Жаль, если ты…

В книжном магазине, как он и думал, её не было.

Вчера он предполагал, а сегодня уверен, что однажды дал свой телефон смертельно скучной женщине.

И он точно знает, что смертельную скуку стоит избегать.


End file.
